Broken Pieces
by Jaded Calling
Summary: It happened so fast her life was changed for her and she never knew. Eli had to know what happened he loved her no matter what rumors said. Veronica felt broken and knew she had to fight back to survive. Together they could get thru it...Right. can anyone go through what they have and come out in one piece?
1. Chapter 1

He looked down at her as she laid unconscious on the bed she couldn't do a thing. He pulled her panties off and then he pulls himself out of his pants ,her not being able to fight back was all the He needed. As he forced himself inside of her he felt the freedom and control that he never had and didn't feel bad about it. He got rougher and rougher with her as he climaxed. Her head started to move as she tried to come to. As she passed out again he turned her onto her belly and entered her again deep as he grabbed her hair. This was such a feeling he had never felt,and she would never know.

/

Veronica woke up to the sun shinning thru the window and strange surroundings.

The party.

She tried to set up and felt instant pain. As she hugged her stomach she saw her panties on the floor. Her dress was torn and from the mirror on the wall she saw bruises starting to form on her upper arms. She wiped the silent tears as they cascaded down her face. Her so called "friends" had crossed a line that no one could come back from. She carefully pulled on her panties and stole a sweater from the chair in the room then snuck out the little side door in the room.

WHORE

Right on her windshield for everyone to see. She had other concerns right now. She drove to the pharmacy and went straight to the pharmacist.

"I need the plan B pill please."

She couldn't look him in the eye. She made her purchase and walked back to her car.

Eli and Felix were waiting for Norris to come out of the bike shop when Eli saw Veronica crying in her car.

Felix followed his best friends eye. "Wonder what happened?"

Eli shrugged wondering the same thing.

Veronica took the pill then went to the police station. It was fate that the guys ended up there to get Hector from holding.

Sheriff Lamb just finished processing his paperwork.

"Well if it isn't Veronica Mars."

"Id like to report a crime. "

"Maybe we should round up all the rich kids for questioning." He laughed.

They walked back to his office where she sat down while he stood by the desk.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"I think I've been raped. "

Lamb smiled at her. "Yea,sure. I'll put out an APB for a any boy who was with you last night. Did you say no? Did you lead him on?"

"I was unconscious, I think I was drugged."

"Amazing how you and your father just jump the gun."

Veronica wiped her tears and walked from the office hugging the sweater around her.

Lamb laughed. "I'll get right on that!" Then he laughed again.

Eli wanted to follow Veronica from the station but he didn't want to interfer.

Veronica got home and showered in the hottest water she could get. Blood ran down her legs from her thighs and she cried as she washed, the pain was so much worse now. She was glad her dad was already gone to the office for the day. When she was finished she combed her wet hair and looked in the mirror at the ghost staring back at her.

"Goodbye Veronica Mars."

She grabbed the scissors off the sink and grabbed a chunk of her hair and started cutting. She cut til she felt her old self was gone. When she looked in the mirror again she knew she had to change. Gone was the naive girl who had trust in people. Trust was gone as well as everything else. Tomorrow was the first day of school and she wasn't gonna go down this year without a fight.

Monday morning came and as she pulled into the parking lot of school she could see the stares and whispers. She knew someone had spread the rumor of her new whore status from the writing that had been on her window. The bikers were talking about the party and Eli was half listening as he watched Veronica walk into school. When he heard her name they had his full attention.

"I heard she did half the guys at that party. Shelley said it was the worst back to school parties she's thrown. Mars turned into a told Hoe."

Eli was passed. "So we gossip and spread rumors like everyone else here. Your part of the PCH you better act it, or should we paint your nails and send ya in today in a dress."

The biker Juan shook his head and kept his mouth shut.

Felix rubbed his head in a little frustration "man we know you gotta thing for Mars, but she dates 09ers. Not people like us."

Eli watched as people called her names as she went into the school and she kept her head high.

"Actually Felix I think we're on the same level now."

Felix didn't go against his friend and leader he just agreed. "Blondies off limits."

The others agreed as they entered school together. People moving out of their way like scared animals. The PCHers were the top of the food chain.

After first period Eli and some others caught up to the snitch from the sac and Pac, they taped him to the flag pole and by 4th period Veronica was cutting him down.

As she gave him her jacket to cover himself she also gave him some advice. "Welcome to Neptune High where if your not a 09er your nothing. Get use to being nothing. "

"Hey! I'm Wallace who are you? "

"Veronica Mars."

Lunchtime came and Veronica was sitting by herself ignoring the spit wads and calls of Whore, Bitch, H oe. Wallace saw her and joined her. Veronica looked at him like he was nuts.

"Girl do you know what everyone is saying about you?"

"Then why'd you sit here."

"Well I'd rather sit with the one who cut me down rather then the ones who laughed."

"My Bitch, did I say you could get off the flag pole?"

"Look I get it and I'm sorry." Wallace was scared.

Veronica shook her head."Why don't you leave him be."

Eli looked at her "did I say you could talk?"

"Didn't know I needed permission."

Felix laughed. "From what we heard you like to be dominated."

"Welll I guess you would know since your the Bitch in your group."

Eli brought his hand up to stop Felix.

"Why are you getting involved in this? He your next piece?"

Veronica smiled. "That's right. You let him go for a week and I'll get your boys off."

Eli thought it over then nodded. "Deal, but if you don't come thru I'm coming for him and you."

They walked off and Veronica looked at Wallace.

"You wanna get your freedom?"

Wallace smiled.

Later that night Eli, Felix and Norris were walking downtown to their bikes when they heard a lot of yelling so they went to check it out.

Veronica was being harassed by a bunch of 09ers Logan Echolls leading them on.

"Come on Ronnie we want a taste of what you were giving out at Shellys party." Logan said laughing. He pushed her towards Dick who back handed her.

"I don't want your skanky was I have standards."

Veronica laughed. "Standards I know your girlfriend, and you shouldn't use words you can't spell."

He hit her again cause her to hit the ground.

Logan laughed. "Alright were done here. Later scrub."

"Slut."

"Whore."

They left her laying there and some memories of a person with no face on top of her came to mind. She kept trying to piece together what happened the night her body was shattered and taken without her knowledge.

Eli didn't realize how bad she had it here recently. She was on the same level they were trying to stay above the surface. He walked over taking off his jacket the guys following him.

Veronica sat up holding her head the blood coming from where it hit the concrete. She saw Eli and scoffed.

"What Weevil is it your turn now?"

He knelt down and wrapped his jacket around her as Felix took off his t-shirt and Eli applied it to her head.

"I don't beat on girls and I don't take what I want from them unwillingly."

Veronica breathed in and nodded slightly that she understood.

He helped her up and Norris cracked his knuckles. "Tell us you want us to go get them."

Veronica shook her head then winced. "Nope just let it go. Logan will get his come Friday morning."

Eli looked at her oddly. " That's the deadline."

Veronica smirked. "Thanks for the help. " she walked to her car then headed to the motel to take the photos her dad needed after picking up her dog backup.

The guys watched her go.

"Weevil man I heard a lot of different stories about her this week." Norris said.

"Yea me too, and knowing Veronica like we do from growing up can you see her doin any of it?"

Felix shook his head."Not willingly."

"She's on our protection list from now on, spread the word. Something happened and I wanna know what."

The guys nodded and they got on their bikes and rolled off.


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days Veronica worked hard at getting Wallace off the PCH shit list. She passed Lilly and her friends in the hall and looked the other way.

That use to be her...

She and Lilly had been friends up until last year. She had the 09er life without actually being one. Then her dad accused Jake Kane of embezzlement and with that there went her best friend and all the friends by association, her boyfriend Duncan who is Lilly's brother and her dad's job leaving them to move to the 02 and her dad to start his own P.I. business. She went to Shellys party to show them the whispers and name calling didn't faze her, she didn't think it would go as wrong as it did.

Lilly smiled at her then flipped her off. Veronica rolled her eyes and grabbed Wallace.

"Time for the show."

Everyone was in the hall as the police escorted Logan to his locker.

Wallace and Veronica watched from the corner. Eli watched with some of his crew Lilly standing beside his.

"Looks like your boys in trouble Lilly."

She rolled her eyes. She and Eli had a running affair that was kept as a secret for reasons he knew but hated.

Logan opened his locker and the deputy smiled. "Well,well, well. Your under arrest."

Logan looked around and saw Veronica smiling.

"This was you! I'll get you for this Mars!"

Veronica didn't even look fazed she had a good poker face Eli thought.

Lilly turned to Eli. "After school?"

Eli scoffed."busy."

/

Eli was drinking with Felix and Norris going over some business when Bootsie and Hector walked thru the gate.

Eli stood up laughing "I thought you'd be on a one way trip to juvie."

Hector gave him one of their handshakes "Dude me too. We were in court and Mars walked in, took a seat and smiled at Sheriff Lamb. He looked nervous and when the went to play the tape of the sac and Pac it showed 2 deputies having a go with 2 strippers from the midnight lounge. Lamb started getting reamed out by the judge he looked at Mars and she smiled, winked and walked away."

Eli was shocked he didn't think she had it in her.

Later that day Veronica took the sac and Pac tape to Wallace at the beach.

While he was teaching her to fly the plane he built he saw a group around her car.

"Veronica, I think you got trouble."

She handed him back the control and grabbed her bag.

"Well well well look who's here." Logan got off her car and walked up to her. "So because of your little stunt my dad took my car, and because of that my fun is gone." He swung his crowbar around from behind his back

"Well maybe if you ask nicely they'll give you your bong back."

He busted out her headlight and laughed. "Thing your funny."

"Clearly you lost your sense of humor."

He busted out her other headlight.

"I heard about what happened at the party, why not give us a replay."

The sound of bikes were heard coming in the distance. Logan grabbed her and slammed her on the hood of her car and used the crow bar to hold her there.

"Who wants a turn."

The bikes came to a stop and Eli hopped of and grabbed Logan by the back of his shirt causing Veronica to slide from the car coughing. Wallace dropped beside her breaking from his shock.

Eli punched Logan in the face. "Let this be a warning to you and your little crew. Come near V again it's open season."

Logan wiped blood from his nose." Didn't know she had a pimp."

Eli smiled and got right in his face in a low voice. "Tell Lilly I'm not her back up Dick anymore cause you can't hack it. Tell her find someone else." He then handed Logan a cell phone. "She can have that back. Now GET!" The 09ers packed up and hauled ass outta there.

Veronica didn't know what to say. "You didn't have to do that."

"Consider it free protection. You buddy there can come right to us if you can't and need something."

"Why?"

"Not everything you hear is true, and you got my guys off like you said. We owe you."

Norris was looking at her car. "We can have this fixed in no time. We just need to go get some parts."

Eli handed her his helmet and Veronica waved off Wallace then threw her keys to Felix. She hopped on the bike behind Eli and he took her home while the guys fixed her headlights. Eli loved the feel of her arms around him. It felt like this was suppose to be.

The next day at school Lilly cornered him at the bleachers.

"You told Logan about us because of veronica? I didn't know you liked a girl that was so used."

Eli had enough he had to know what happened to her. "Alright what exactly did she do."

"Well what I heard and see she got drunk ,so drunk she passed out and Logan used her as a salt lick and someone got her into a room and she had sex with several guys. I guess she wasn't passed out long. She's a hoe."

"Funny how I don't believe you." Eli walked off to find Veronica and found her sitting by herself doing homework.

"Hey V."

Veronica looked up and smiled. "Hey what's up?"

"You know I put the protection out for a reason right."

"Ok..."

"You look good on my bike, Let me take you out. No strings. I want a real date and then hopefully the new rumor is your Weevils girl."

"Have you heard anything they're saying about me?"

"I don't care about rumors I care about the truth. I've had it for you since 6th grade, come on put me out of my misery."

Veronica smiled. "Okay."

"I'll get you at 8."

Eli walked off with the guys and Lilly sat down at the table.

"Sorry Lilly you must be confused your tables over there."

"He's only taking you out to get in your pants like everyone else. If I had known your were such a Hoe I never would've been your friend or let my brother date you."

"Well if you were really my friend you would know me better, and instead of turning your back because of something happening I couldn't control, you would've had my back." Veronica packed up and left.

"Apparently you like it on your back."

"You know what Lilly I may not know what happened the night of Shellys party but I do remember the next day."

Veronica left and headed for her car.

Veronica got ready for the evening happy for once her dad was after a bail jumper. Eli was there at her door at 8 o'clock.

She left him in and they sat on the couch. Eli didn't wanna beat around the bush he had to know.

"Look V I want this between us to be an us. I just wanna know about the rumors if that's okay."

Veronica figured it'd come up eventually she just figured it'd be later rather then sooner. Guess it'd be best to get it out of the way.

"What do you wanna know? I mean everything you've heard you have questions?"

"I don't care about rumors, I wanna hear it from you."

"I don't know what happened that night. I remember bits and pieces I had 1 drink and everything is fuzzy. I don't know who did what to me or what was done, I remember the next day waking up with bruises everywhere and missing my panties."

Eli was livid he stood up and walked over to her "I'll kill whoever did this."

"I don't know who started it someone handed me a drink. I was a virgin and I can't even remember who took it. I'm gonna find out though."

"We're gonna find out together V. I got your back, the PCH is your shadow."

"I appreciate it. You know your gonna ruin any street cred or rep you have . I'm like the plague."

Eli smiled "your my plague, I'll take it."

Veronica nodded.

"Come on let's go get some food." He led her out to the bike and she held on tight.


	3. Chapter 3

It was all over school the Veronica and Weevil were together. She always had a bodyguard in every class or two and Weevil brought her to and from school. Keith Mars wasn't thrilled but he didn't say anything.

5 months into their relationship.

Cliff came into the office and brought a case. Weevils grandma was just arrested for credit card fraud. She had no record or priors.

"Clearly it's the grandson, Eli Navarro. I need you to find out so I can get this poor woman cleared."

"Weevil wouldn't do this. He'd never let her take a rap for him this is someone else ." Veronica was positive Cliff was wrong. She looked thru the file and got a copy of the charges then went to Weevils to investigate. The Bike paint job was definitely more then circumstantial evidence.

She checked out his bike then looked at Chardos.

"Here for a social call V?"

"I know your grandma's innocent and I know your innocent but the charges are pretty cut and dry. A paint job for a bike several hotels a limo ride. This is someone trying to live like the rich live. They had to have access."

"Baby if I could tell you who I would. I'm turning myself in tomorrow. I gotta get my Abuela out."

"I'm not gonna let you go down for this Eli."

Eli wrapped her in his arms. "I know. Norris and Felix have your back they know I'm goin in tomorrow."

He leaned down and kissed her deep his fingers grabbing her hair and clinging to her like a lifeline.

Letty Navarro was released the next day and Eli headed to Juvie. Veronica thought for sure Logan had done this just to stick it to his parents, but he seemed naturally clueless when she brought it up. She went to one of the hotels and 1 signature put it all into place. She gave everything to her dad and he turned it all in. Katlin Ford was gonna go down for credit card fraud with Chardo Navarro. Logan's new girlfriend was behind bars.

Veronica explained it all to Letty who was very welcoming to the girl. They waited patiently for Eli to get dropped off.

"Weevil!" Letty ran hugging him and leading him to the porch . Veronica smiled and hugged him as he kissed the side of her head.

"I knew you'd have my back."

Veronica nodded against his shoulder. "Always."

Weevil still wasn't allowed in school yet so veronica had Wallace,Felix and Norris.

"You would think the talking would stop by now." Felix said.

"I ignore it. Nothing they say bothers me."

"Girl you got more balls then us I think." Norris finished his lunch "I gotta get to class early to talk about my grade. See you guys later."

"I gotta go to. Coach wants to see me." Wallace stole Veronicas apple and headed to the gym.

Felix watch Veronica work on a paper amongst the whispers.

"You know I can beat em all to nothing if you want."

"It won't do any good."

"Can I talk to you about something?"

Veronica nodded.

"I've heard a few things several times of things that's happened at Shelleys party. I've heard you were used as a human salt lick, passed back and forth between a couple guys, and soomeone fucked you while you were passed out but yet you asked for it all. I know no one would ask for any of that. Rumors sometimes come from some truth."

Veronica looked around. "I can't say what happened at that party. I had one drink and remember nothing until the next morning with bruises all over me. Eli knows what I know. He knows like me that they did something to me and did it for their own fun and amusement. Eli knows ,but can you please not say anything to anyone else."

"I am so sorry V. God no one deserves that. I won't say anything. "

"I'll find out what happened and who to blame. I always find out the truth."

"I'll never let anyone else hurt you I swear. Whether you and Weeves are together or not."

"Thanks Felix I appreciate it."

They headed to class and Felix wanted to get as much info from that party as he could. Dick Casablanca and Logan Echolls were at the top of his list.

Veronica got home that evening and Eli was waiting in the parking lot for her.

"Hey you didn't have to wait down here. I gotta go to the office dad is working on a case and it's got him stumped."

He followed her up to the apartment. "Are you helping?"

"I'm gonna try."

They talked a few then she headed out again. When she got to the office her dad was in a frenzy.

"Dad what's going on?"

"Lilly Kane was murdered tonight, and they already caught the so called perp."

"That was fast."

I've been getting things off the internet and Saks has been messaging me. He doesn't feel that they have the right guy either."

Veronica look at the computer and saw pictures of Eli with Lilly and read about their relationship. She felt her heart shatter. It was before her but it still hurt. She sent a text to Norris.

"Did you know about Weevil and Lilly's relationship? "

N: "yeah we all did they weren't serious . They were just screwing around."

She should have heard it from him. She felt betrayed. She knew he was being questioned so she met him at the police station.

He was coming put as she got there.

"Howd you know I was here?"

"Internet. Figured they'd have questions about your relationship."

"V..."

"You should've told me. I told you my biggest secret and you couldn't tell me this... I don't think we're gonna work if we don't trust each other. "

She thought he'd say something and when she didn't she got in her car and rode home. She dove head first into cases. Wallace was living with his dad now for a while, and she met a computer savvy girl named Mac that she hung around with. Cases were getting solved in record time.

People seemed to back off since Lilly's murder now everyone was talking about Duncan and Logan.

Felix and Norris still stuck close by but Veronica and Eli didn't acknowledge each other unless they had to.

"Well well Ronnie no body guards anymore?"

"What do you want Logan?"

"I need help with something."

Veronica gave him her attention. "What can't find your car?"

"Funny. I was seeing a girl behind Lilly's back and now she's threatening to tell everyone I got her pregnant."

"Well did you?"

"No! I always use protection."

"Good to know... I'll look into it."

Logan wrote her a check and left.


	4. Chapter 4

Logan is out of character if you don't like that that's your opinion this is my story. He's the hated character in mine.

Veronica figured out Logan's case pretty simple. She found him becoming a lot nicer to her. Even talking to her like a person.

She was standing by her locker when he surprised her one day. They were just talking when he leaned down and kissed her.

"What was that?..." She was so confused.

He tucked some hair behind her ear and kissed her again.

"Lets go out later."

Veronica was speechless. She nodded a yes and the Logan walked away and she saw Eli looking at her.

Months had gone by and Logan and Veronica had a difficult relationship. He had a short temper and would have outrageous out bursts.

Veronica got to school late today she had overslept. Veronica had found out how Logan's dad was and knew Logan was turning out the same way, bit she was to afraid to go. Eli and Felix were roaming the halls when they saw her.

"Hey V can we talk?" Eli asked. He held no hard feelings and in all intensive purposes he was waiting for Logan to screw up so he could get her back

"What's up?"

"I think we got a lead on your party night...Dick said someone had GHB and he wanted to give it to Madison but she didn't drink it she gave the cup to someone."

"Thanks you guys. I keep trying to get Logan to tell me stuff but so far nothing. He says he's to drunk to remember."

"Well be safe and call if you need anything."

She said she would then she went to class. She never realized Logan was watching.

After school he waited for her by her locker.

"Hey I haven't see. You all day."

"I been around." Logan kissed her the took her books. "Lets go to my house."

They got in his car and she had a bad feeling. Her dad was going to be gone for a few weeks this time and she had no excuses to get herself out of any situation he may put her in. No one was at Logan's like usual. He grabbed her hand as she got out and took her straight to the beach house. They never went to his room.

"I saw you with Weevil today. So I'm holding back information from Shellys party am I?..."

"I meant that you didn't remember. I just wanna know what happened to me that night."

She could tell he was getting pissed, but she wanted to know. "Someone had GHB there and I think it was in my drink. Logan I don't remember anything."

He back handed her across the face so hard she stumbled.

"You wanna recap?"

He grabbed her by her throat and threw her on the be the took her sweatshirt half off so her arms were stuck inside.

"LOGAN STOP IT! This isn't funny!"

He poked her jean button and then tried to pull them down her legs. She kicked until she hit his face. He stopped his assault on her and she threw her sweatshirt off she her hands were free.

"You Bitch!" He grabbed her by the hair and threw her into the wall.

"AHH!"

Dick and Cassidy came in at that point.

"Dude lets go play the new black ops." Dick completely ignored Veronica. "Beaver can play with Ronnie again."

"Again?"

"Who do you think popped your cherry?"

Logan wiped his nose again "yea let's go. I figured her being a whore shed give it up by now."

The tears fell from Veronicas eyes.

Dick and Logan left and Cassidy smirked at Veronica before leaving.

She left her things and just got out of there call Eli as she went. She walked down the streets her arms tight around her when she heard the motorcycles. She stopped walking and waited til they stoped she still had her head down.

"V what happened?"

"I think I need to go to the hospital."

Felix got off his bike "why?"

Eli saw the bruises and marks forming on her arms. She put her hand to her head and showed them the blood from the back of her head.

Eli forced her to look at him. "What the hell happened?"

"I found out what happened the night of the party."

Veronica broke down into tears and Eli held her close trying not to hurt her..

"I was drugged and they put me in a room with Cassidy Casablancas, he raped me." Veronica had never cried so hard. "Logan dated me because he thought I'd be easy."

Felix was ready to explode. Veronica had become a little sister to him.

"Man go get her car from school and we will get her to the hospital. I don't wanna chance a concussion and she pass out on my bike. Or call Norris he can be here faster."

Felix was already on the phone and Hector , and Juan were coming to drive Eli and Felix's bikes to their homes.

Eli didn't let go of Veronica till Norris came. They drove in silence to the hospital where a doctor stitched up a gash in the back of Veronicas head and sent her on her way, lucky there was no concussion.

They got to Veronicas and after she walked backup they sat in the living room.

"Baby what happened?" Eli needed to know.

"Logan was pissed I was talking to you and lost it. His dad is psychotic I watched him beat Logan's sisters boyfriend to a pulp. The guy wasn't moving. Logan acts just like him when he's mad. He threw me around and tried... He tried to have sex with me but I kicked him in the face..."

That was when Eli noticed the button of her jeans undone. Veronica started to pace the room.

"Dick and Beaver showed up, and that took Logan's focus off me. Dick said Beaver could play with me again, and Logan said he thought since I gave it up so easy to Beaver I'd be an easy lay. Then they laughed. Logan had the GHB at the party, Dick gave it to Madison in a drink and she gave it to me. This whole thing was a joke to them."

Eli stood up and hugged her tight. "We will get them back."

Veronica looked him in the eye. "I know. I'm done playing fair."

"What do ya wanna do V" Felix was ready for payback.

"Hit'em where it hurts."

Eli saw the guys out and stayed with Veronica that night.


	5. Chapter 5

Eli rode with Veronica that Monday to school and they walked in hand and hand with their heads high and the PCH behind them.

He dropped Veronica at her locker then went in search of one of the people he wanted to beat.

"Well well paco enjoying my leftovers." Logan was leaning against his locker with Dick and Beaver.

"She was never yours just like Lilly was never yours and Kaitlin was never yours."

Logan got in his face. "Your forgetting she came to me."

"Your forgetting where she is now and where Lilly and Kaitlin always went when they wanted a real man. Veronica is my girl, you and you little Abercrombie and Fitch posse stay away from her."

Logan smiled. "Make me."

Eli punched him so hard he broke his nose, and then he smashed his face into his locker before turning to Dick and Beaver.

"You both are next, and what you got coming is worse then what he just got. That was the beginning . I know what you did to her at that party, this will be revenge." The PCH followed him to their next class.

Eli was called down to the office later that day and suspended for 3 weeks. Veronica gave him a lecture but in reality she wasn't mad. The boys were told to keep eyes on her at all times. Everyone agreed but one. Thumper thought the white girl was getting in the way of club business. Weevil was suppose to be the leader of the PCH not the lap dog to a white girl who from what he's heard was used goods.

/

Veronica was at the office helpin her dad go over all the evidence they had in the Lilly Kane murder. They had proof that Able Koontz was paid off to take the fall which meant someone in the family had to have done the murder , why else would they cover it up.

"Dad if Lilly had any secrets I know where she would keep them I just gotta get in to the Kane house."

"Do you think Duncan would let you in?"

"Tonight's their charity function, I just need to look like the help. I know she and I weren't close this last couple years but I doubt she changed much. She loved her secrets."

"We can take everything to the DA and have the case re opened."

"Well let me get home and get there fast. I'll text if I need you plus I have bikers following me so..."

"Eli turned out to be a better guy for you then I thought he would. Keep him around."

"I plan on it dad. I'll see you soon."

/

Eli found his way to the bridge with his guys behind him. They were tracking Logan to finish what was started in school.

/

Veronica made her way in to the party without a problem, and then she ran into Duncan.

"Why are you here?"

"Duncan listen I don't think Able Koontz killed Lilly. I think someone else did and I think Lilly had the reason why as a secret. I just wanna check her vent. "

"Why would Able confess?"

"I think because your parents thought you may have done it in an epileptic fit. I don't think you did Duncan."

"How did you know about my Epilepsy? "

"My dad found the doctor file. Look you don't have to believe me but wouldn't you rather the real killer go down?"

Duncan opened Lilly's door. "Come on."

They headed in and Duncan took the vent off to show 3 video tapes. "I have a camera in my room, come on"

They popped in the first tape and it was the day Lilly died. She was being filmed from above when her face of surprise came into view as she found the camera. The second tape they popped in showed Lilly naked on top of someone, and when they rolled over he came into view.

"Mr Echolls?..." Veronica wanted to throw up. "Duncan I have to get these tapes to my dad."

"Logan's dad is here Veronica."

"Can you keep an eye on him?"

Duncan nodded. "Hey I know what Logan tried to do to you, and I know what happened at Shellys party. I'm so sorry that you were treated like that. Logan hasn't been the same since he started using drugs. He told me he feels bad about what he tried to do. He needs help veronica."

"Thanks Duncan, but I can't think of that right now."

"Well he gets his drugs from someone in the PCH so he's not the only guilty one here."

Veronica nodded then left to run to her car.

/

Eli watched Logan full around on the edge of the bridge he had to be on something.

"Man why don't you come down here and we'll talk this out.?"

Logan laughed. "Yea right. I almost raped Veronica and I'm the reason Beaver raped her at that party. Like your gonna let me live. I DONT WANNA LIVE ! I never wanted to hurt anyone I just can't stop!"

"Man you need help not to kill yourself."

/

Veronica drove down the road keeping watch behind her just in case. She never saw the figure sit up in her back seat until he grabbed her by the throat. She swerved and tried to get free when he wouldn't let go she sped up straight into a telephone pole. Echolls head hit the windshield and Veronica hit the stearing wheel.

/

Eli told his crew to stand down he didn't wanna see Logan kill himself, and if he was on something that cause him to change he needed to get off of it.

/

Veronica slowly came to and sat up straight when she saw Echolls face near here. She felt dizzy and had a huge gash along her forehead and her wrist was hurt. She saw one house on the road and got out of the car and limped towards the house. When she turned around to make sure she wasn't being followed she saw her passenger door open also but looked around and didn't see anyone . She ran as fast as she could to the house and pounded on the door, but no one answered. She went around the back throwing the tapes in different places and then pounded on the back door not seeing him sneak up behind her. He swung the pole he had and hit her right across the head knocking her out cold.

/

Keith was pacing the floor veronica should've been back by now. He called her over and over only to get sent to voicemail.

/

Veronica came to in a box she tried to punch a way out but it wouldn't budge, that was when she felt that it was metal not wood.

"So veronica your in a spot if you ask me. How bout you give me the tapes and I'll let you go."

"Thanks but I think I'd rather stay in here."

"We'll see about that..." He started dowsing the fridge she was in, in gasoline. "Now you can either give me what I want or burn to death. Your choice veronica!"

Veronica kicked and pushed trying to get out. "Let me out I'll give you the tapes, just let me out."

/

Keith started driving when he saw Veronicas car in a pole but she wasn't there. He dialed Eli.

Eli picked up and put it on speaker. "Hey Mr Mars what's up?

"I need your crew. I just found Veronicas car smashed into a pole and she's no where. We need to find her."

A blazing flame went up getting Keith's attention.

"Eli I think I found her call 911. Get the fire department and an ambulance fast and come towards the Kane estate. You'll see the car."

Keith hung up. Eli turned to the boys. "Lets go!"

"What about this clown?" Thumper asked. He didn't care about Veronica.

"He will get his when he's sober. Veronica needs us right now."

"Then Hector, Juan and I will take care of this fool and get him down."

Eli agreed but something felt off.

Keith ran toward the fire and saw the fridge engulfed in flames. Aaron Echolls was there laughing . Keith tackled him as the bikes could be heard coming.

"Where's my daughter?!"

Aaron laughed and pointed to the fridge.

Keith punched him and punched him then took out his handcuffs. Eli and a few others were there in a flash.

"Where's V?!" Eli was frantic.

"In the fridge! GET HER OUT!"

"HELP ME HELP!"

Eli and Norris both used an old tarp they found to smother some of the fire and then they tipped it Veronica rolling out coughing and trying to breath. There were burns on different parts of her skin. Eli wrapped his arms around her and tried to help her out.

The police and fire department got there along with an ambulance. Veronica handed over the tapes to her dad who took care of everything while Veronica got medical attention.

"Baby don't ever scare me like that again."

"I won't. I promise." She had oxygen on and was getting bandaged before they were gonna take her to the hospital. It was a long night


	6. Chapter 6

Veronica was made to stay over night for observation. Eli had one chair and Keith had the other. She had several stitches on her forehead, a broken wrist, and 2nd degree burns on a percentage of her body. Eli phone vibrated and he took the call in the hall.

"What, I'm busy with V right now."

Thumper was on the other line. "We got a problem."

"What can't wait til I see if my girl is gonna be ok?"

"Juan's dead. Echolls stabbed him and then ran. He knocked me out.i only came to and saw him running."

Eli rubbed a hand over his head."I'll be at the warehouse as soon as I can, I want everyone there."

/

Logan ran to a gas station and locked himself in the bathroom. There was blood on his hands but he couldn't remember why. He dropped the knife in the sink and looked in the mirror. He was coming down hard from the drugs in his system. His vision was distorted and he was freaking out. He took the knife and wiped it clean before throwing it in the trash then washed his hands. When he came out of the bathroom there was an ambulance and police rushing in the direction of the bridge. His car was still there, and the PCH was gonna have him for this even though he knew he couldn't have done this ,he was high not stupid. He started walking home when the police picked him up.

/

Eli got to the warehouse after 2am.

"I wanna know what happened! You were suppose to get him off the bridge and leave."

Thumper looked calm about everything. "We got him down and he started freaking out he hit Juan, and Juan started wailing on him for everything. I tried to break it up and then Juan fell to the ground with a stab wound to his gut. Echolls ran off and I tried to help Juan."

"It happened that fast?!"

Bootie came in at that moment "police arrested Echolls they're trying to figure everything out. Echolls said he didn't do it."

"Well thumper you were there was it an accident or on purpose."

"Well his dad just tried to murder Blondie guess he's like his dad."

"I wanna talk to him. He gets free I want him in front of me."

Bootie nodded. "I'm going back to Juans his mom is a mess."

"Tell her I'll be by tomorrow."

"How's Blondie?" One member asked.

"She was lucky. She has 2nd and some 3rd degree burns on her body and stitches, but she's ok."

Everyone was glad to hear that. Eli went back to the hospital while the others went home. Thumper watched him go and knew he needed to step up the game to get Eli away from Veronica. She would ruin everything if given the chance.

Veronica was released from the hospital after a few day, she didn't have to miss the last day of school for the year. Eli was driving her car since she couldn't for a while and when she walked in everyone went quiet. She squeezed Eli's hand tight and walked down the hall ignoring the looks and then the whispers began.

"Are you sure you wanna be here babe. It's the last day, nothing is happening."

"I wanna be here, and I want them to see I don't go down easy. Besides I missed a lot and have to turn in my work."

They went to class and stayed close all day.

Summer was already starting out lousy her Dad had a bail jumper in Florida and he would be gone a while. Eli's albuela made it a rule Veronica eats with them and if she was afraid to be at home she could stay. What Keith didn't know tho was Eli and Veronica had their own plan in mind.

Things were quiet for once there was no real Drama beside Logan and he was still in police custody. They hadn't really done the girlfriend/boyfriend thing in a long time so Eli made a vowel this summer to give her the special treatment.

"Dad I'll be fine. You have Eli's uncle checking in on me, Eli following me around,and let's not forget the bikers he has on me, and then Albuela has me too. I'm gonna be fine."

"Your still healing. I worry."

"Mostly everything is healed but my wrist and a few burns on my back. It's fine, I swear."

Keith finally agreed and left. She sat down and waited for Eli to come over.

(Ring, ring)

"Hello."

"You have a call from an inmate..."

She pressed zero to accept.

"Veronica?..."

"Logan, why are you calling me?"

"Look I am so sorry for how I treated you. Being sober here the last few weeks made me realize everything I did was so wrong. I need help to find out who stabbed Juan. I did t do it. I was high but I'm no killer."

"Logan thumper said you and Juan were going at each other and you stabbed him. I think it was in self defence. Thumper said he tried to break it up."

"There's something wrong with that Thumper kid. He's where half my drugs came from."

"The PCH doesn't sell drugs that's not their style."

"Well he is. Look I gotta go but do you forgive me?"

"There's a lot to forgive Logan. I'll think about it."

"Okay, I get it."

Like that the line went dead. Veronica would ask about Thumper but not today.

Eli came in and wrapped Veronica in a hug. She wanted to take this somewhere but wasn't sure how to do it. Eli kissed her and she deepened it causing him to put his fingers in her hair and pull her closer to keep kissing. When they pulled away breathless.

Eli rested his forehead against Veronicas. "Lets go to my room."

Eli about choked "Are you serious?"

She nodded her head "I want to..."

Eli picked her up and started kissing her again as he made his was back to her room. He laid her on the bed carefully not wanting to scare her.

"Are you sure V? We can wait."

She looked him in the eye and saw total trust. "I'm ready."

He started to take her shirt off while she pulled his over his head. His necklace hitting her nose so she grabbed it and pulled him close to kiss. He kissed down her body and she left him, her nerves disappearing as he went. She was gonna just follow his lead. He gently unbuttoned her jeans and slowly pulled them from her legs leaving her in her panties and bra. He took his own pants off and his boxers then laid under her covers with her. He took off her panties and then kissed her body and he removed her bra.

"If you wanna stop just say the word."

Veronica smiled "Im good."

He kissed her hard to get her focus on him and not what was happening .

He made sure she was wet put on a condom then placed himself at her entrance. Slowly entering her he felt her cringe a bit so once he was all in he didn't move til she relaxed. When she did he started moving slowly.

"Are you okay?"

Veronica smiled "I'm perfect."

His moves got a little more aggressive and her reaction made it all worth while. When she started to tremble he knew what was happening and as she called out his name he started to cum with her. Everything was perfect.

They got dressed and headed to the warehouse on Eli's bike.

Thumper was pissed, she had no business knowing about club business.

Veronica sat on a crate and waited for the meeting to end. She saw Thumper stare at her from time to time, and it made her feel like something was wrong.

"Weevil man this is club business, outsiders shouldn't be here!" Thumper yelled and several others agreed.

"She's with me she's not a spy."

"Well you never brought any of your other girls here, at least they was latino."

Someone yelled.

"Look I'm the leader, the one in charge! GOT THAT!"

Things got quiet a moment before he left everyone go.

"Hey I have a question... "Veronica had Eli, Felix and Norris attention.

"You guys don't sell drugs or anything like that right?"

They nodded.

"Well what if someone was going against the rules. They were selling drugs to the 09ers."

Felix cracked his knuckles."He would be cast out, and the beating would be horrendous. "

Norris was catching on. "You think Logan bought his drugs from one of us and Juan found out."

"Logan called me earlier he said he bought from one of you. That Juan and Thumper were kicking his ass and then Juan went down. He told me Thumper was selling."

Eli mulled over the theory. "Babe the only sellers in town are the Fitzpatricks, and they wouldn't let one of us in on that operation."

"What if they did?"

Norris looked over at thumper who was talking to a new recruit. He turned back to Veronica. "He wouldn't wanna get caught and he'd be opening the door for the Fitzpatricks to take over."

"Why would he want that? The Fitzpatricks are as bad as it gets. My dad took one of them down years ago and the threats still come once in a while."

"Veronica, Let us worry about Thumper and Logan. You just stay safe."

Veronica agreed but had to look into this. Logan wasn't on her friend list but he didn't deserve going down for murder.

Eli plopped her back on his bike and they headed to the overlook. Eli left her sitting on the bike and stood in front of her as he kissed her. She loved to feel his shoulders and the muscles in his arms. She was hoping they'd head back to her place after dinner at his Albuela's. Eli loved being between her legs and the feeling of inside her. He was planning on staying there tonight.

Thumper stood on the mountain side above where Eli and Veronica was, he wanted to see if they had a routine before he tried to screw them up.


	7. Chapter 7

Veronica had been working Logan's case even while he was in prison. Some thing was wrong with it and she couldn't figure it out. Her and Eli were so close now it was like the needed each other to survive. Eli knew she was investigating because he was having her followed just in case. Today was Thumper and Bootsies day to do it. Veronica had a lead on someone named Danny Boyd who was selling at the high school. She was going to see if she could buy and get him to talk.

She knocked on his door and waited. The door swung open fast scaring her a minute.

"I'm sorry, I was looking for someone named Danny Boyd..."

"Yea,and?"

"Someone from school said I could buy some endorfins from you. Like...weed.''

"Did he now? I can hook you up..." he stepped out on the porch and went down the stairs. "Well, come on."

Veronica followed him around back and thru his yard to the back of a building. When they entered and she saw The River Styxx above the bar she knew this was bad.

"Oh crap."

"LIAM, COME HERE!"

Veronica started to slowly back out of the building then Liam came out of the storage room.

"What man?..." he saw Veronica and smiled. "Well, well, looks like we got a visitor."

"Um, I'm just leaving."

Danny smiled. "Said she wanted drugs,and then I recognised her and knew you would love this."

Liam put down the box he was carrying and walked out towards her. She went to run but the exit was blocked by 2 guys.

Norris saw where she ended up and told Thumper to get help.

"Man, my phones at home I forgot it. You go get Eli and I'll try to hold them off."

Norris nodded and sped off fast. Thumper smiled then walked in to the bar.

Liam had gotten close enough to Veronica and ran his fingers down her cheek causing her to pull back.

She was cornered.

"What can we do with you?"

"Let me go. My boyfriend knows I'm here by now and he will come after me."

"I know all about your boyfriend. We have a friend in common. He comes here he's dead, and so are you."

Veronica pushed away and tried to run but she was grabbed from behind, she looked up when Thumper entered and everything fell into place. Thumper stood in front of her and smiled.

"I've been wanting to know what Weevil sees in you. I heard you were a whore, let's see how good you are."

"Weevil will kill you."

He put his finger up to his lips "shhhh. You won't be around to tell him." He punched her down her body hitting the floor then when she tried to get up he punched her again. He kicked her in the gut twice then laughed.

"She's all yours Liam and I'll have the rest of the PCH on my side tonight. We will take care of Weevil."

Liam paid him then picked Veronica up and choke slammed her on the pool table Thumper went out the back. By the time Norris found Eli it'd be to late.

"Lets see how loud you scream." Liam said as he held her there. "Hand me my tattoo gun."

He put her arm straight and had someone hold it down as he took the gun and started tattooing her hand. Veronica screamed at first then went hoarse. When he was done there was blood all over her hand.

Norris rode back to the warehouse and ran into Felix. "Man where's Weevil!?"

"He went to see Echolls, are you on V duty?"

"She got talked into the River Styxx. Thumpers there watching out. We need to get her out of there. Now!"

Felix called Hector. "Man get Weeves back here don't freak him out he'll get stupid, just get him back here." He looked at Norris "Lets go."

Veronica scratched and clawed to try to get the hand off her throat. Liam laughed and tightened the hold as one of his brothers started unbuttoning her jeans. Veronica tried to scream, kick she was getting no where. She saw some pool balls on the table and a stick. She grabbed a ball and hit Liam in the face with it catching him off guard and causing him to fall back as he held his nose tripping over 2 brothers. Veronica rolled off the table and pulled her mase out spraying the other brother that came near her ,and just for good measure she spray the group on the floor then ran.

Norris and Felix ran into Thumper and he laid it on thick.

"Why aren't you at the bar?" Norris demanded.

"Man I heard the shots ran in and she was laying on the floor. She's gone. I got outta there before I was next...We gotta tell Weeves."

Felix didn't believe him. Thumper rode back to the warehouse and Felix looked at Norris.

"Come on." They kept going and saw a blonde running the motorcycles caught her attention.

Felix pulled up to her and saw the fried blood on her face and hand and her black eye forming with the huge bruise on her face and handprint around her neck. He got off the bike and she ran crying into his arms. He held her tight as she shook from head to toe.

"V, what happened?"

Veronica continued to cry and shook her head. He led her to his bike and they headed to Weevils house.

Angel answered the door as saw Veronica thank God Elis Albuela wasn't there this weekend having gone to visit her one daughter.

"What the hell happened?!" He asked letting them in.

Felix shrugged "She hasn't said. Get Weevil here, I'm gonna try to clean her up some." He led her to the kitchen. She was barely focused on anything realizing how close she came to being raped again and killed.

Norris waited on the porch for Weevil and Hector. Thumper said she was dead, and yet she wasn't. Something was going on within the club.

Felix got some water in a bowl and got the cloth wet. He dabbed around her eye then down her face getting the blood off.

"V, are you ok?"

She didn't say anything or acknowledge he was talking to her.

"Come on sister, talk to me... please."

He was scared she was in shock.

Eli pulled up and ran to Norris.

"What's going on, your suppose to be with V?"

Norris stopped him from go in inside. "Man, V got caught up at the River Styxx. She hasn't spoken yet, but be prepared... it's bad."

Eli walked in and Angel nodded to the kitchen walking him in. Felix got most of the blood off her face and was starting on her hand. He was certain she broke a couple fingers.

"Baby what happened, who did this?" She just stared ahead.

Felix finally got thru some of the blood on her hand. "Man..." He looked and Eli and showed him what he found. "They marked her." There on her hand was a 4 leaf clover with an F around it.

"Thumper was there..." her voice was so low it hurt to talk. Eli put his hands around her face.

"What?"

"Thumper told Liam to finish me. He punched me twice, kicked me then left me to Liam and 3 of his brothers..." tears ran down her cheeks. "They were gonna rape me and kill me."

Eli wrapped his arms around her and held her. He looked at Hector.

"Tonight we deal with Thumper."

Veronica pulled away.

"He said tonight he was gonna have the PCH on his side and they would deal with you."

"Baby I got this you don't need to worry ok."

Felix kissed her head and finished cleaning her up while Eli called in the club, all but Thumper.


	8. Chapter 8

Eli took Veronicas hand that evening as everyone gathered at the warehouse. He led her inside and let Norris and Felix sit with her while he addressed the club.

"Am I your leader?"

There was agreements all around.

"Has anyone been approached by Thumper to start with the Fitzpatricks?"

A few hands went up.

"Tonight right now you choose your side. The PCH is family, we take care of our own. The Fitzpatricks killed our old leader! They have no sense of loyalty,and they will kill you at the drop of a hat. If that's how you wanna live there's the door, you know how you got in you go out the same way. Thumper is done. We don't deal,and we don't turn against one of our own. He turned against me today, and I'm out for blood." He brought Veronica up and pointed to her mark. "Thump threw her to Liam today. They branded her and tried to kill her. This girl is my life! She's family! Shes mine! Now if you want out I'll take you all out, if your still part of the PCH now's the time to tell me!"

It didn't take long for everyone to pick his side.

Thumper came in and was surprised to see everyone there.

"What's up boys?" He stopped short when he saw Veronica alive with Eli. "What's going on? I thought you were dead. I'm glad your ok."

"LIAM didn't finish the job like you thought he would. " Veronica said. "Guess they couldn't handle me after all like you thought."

Thumper looked around and knew he was done. "Fine! Does Weevil wanna know how hard I took her down in 2 punches. Man, I should've taken my turn with you when I had the chance. What does Weevil wants with a whore is beyond me."

Norris walked up to Thumper and punched him so hard he knocked out a tooth. Then it was open season. Bootsie and Carlos held him up as punches were thrown. Weevil watched then after so long gave the word to stop. He walked up to Thumper and looked him in the eye.

"You never should've touched her ,and now you have nothing but the Micks to back you...that's a lonely road if you live long enough. I'm thinking you killed Juan too."

"He was gonna rat me out. Liam said handle it... I did."

Eli punched him then kneed him in the gut before pulling his head up to look him in the eye again. "I'd get out while you can because Liam has a way of making people disappear... your out!"

They threw him to the ground then someone went outside and took his bike to the pier where it met its watery grave. Norris and Felix loaded Thumper in to Norris' car and dumped him at the River Styxx with a message for Liam.

"Game on."

Liam stabbed him to death that night for his betrayal.

Eli took Veronica back to her place to stay for the evening. He held ice on her throat and face for her.

"I bet Lamb doesn't even do anything to Thumper. Cassidy will never go down for my rape. The 09ers have this town wired."

"Baby we will give Lamb Thumpers taped confession and get Echolls free. You did what you were trying to do. You didn't owe him anything, and he didn't deserve your help."

"Thumper was right... how can you be with someone like me?"

"Because I love you."

Veronica rolled to face him. "That's the first time you said that to me."

He lightly moved some hair from her face. "I mean it. I always have ever since I met you at the police station with your dad."

"Awe... i love you to."

He leaned in and kissed her lightly afraid to hurt her.

/

They were woken the next morning by a pounding on the door. Eli went to answer it and Felix rushed in. Veronica came out of her room in a tank and pajama pants the bruising more prominate now.

"Felix what are you doing? It's like 7 am."

"Its all over town Cassidy Cassablancas was arrested for rape , Echolls gave him up before being released. Right after I dropped the tape off he was cut free."

Veronica was in shock "Are you serious?"

Felix nodded.

"Why would he do that? Besides how would he know what Cassidy did..."

Veronica ran and got dressed and was out the door to her car Eli putting on a shirt as he and Felix followed her.

She drove to the Echolls house and got out to pound on the door. Eli and Felix stood back by the car for a few not understanding what happened. She should be thrilled.

Logan answered the door and she smacked him across the face. He had it coming.

"You knew the whole time, and said nothing. How could you let him do that to me?"

Logan rubbed his face. "Look I was drunk and high I walked in and saw Beaver on top of someone and he was laughing. I saw you weren't moving and I thought you were just enjoying it. I'm a bastard after it came out you were raped and people were calling you a whore I put 2 and 2 together that you had gotten the GHB somehow that night and he took advantage. Look you saved my ass when you didn't have to I was returning the favor."

"Tit for tat. So now I owe you?!"

"You owe me nothing Ronnie, it's done. Truce."

"'ll never forgive you for ruining my life in one night. Cassidy may have done the actual deed but you helped. There's no Truce for that. "

Logan couldn't blame her. He did a lot of wrong to her.

Veronica got back in her car and the guys followed. She didn't cry , it was an end to who she use to be to who she was now. They drove back to her apartment and the quiet was eating Eli.

"Baby, are you okay?"

She parked her car and shut off the engine before talking. "I never knew people could be so cruel. To be that vindictive to someone who did nothing to them. "

"People suck. I'm sorry you got treated the way you did."

"I wanna forget it. I want to start over with you." She looked at Eli and he leaned down and kissed her.

"Done. I'll never let anyone hurt you like that again. "

/

The rest of the summer went on as best it could. Veronica healed. Thumper disappeared but everyone kinda had an idea what Liam did to him. Veronica and Eli were doing great. Their relationship was solid. The PCHers accepted her and were all very protective of her. Cassidy ended up having to go to juvie till he turned 18. Veronica still couldn't believe it and Logan squashed all the rumors of her without anyone knowing she was the Rape victim of Cassidy Casablancas. There was a deal made so she wouldn't be named or have to go to court. She was ok with that and Sheriff Lamb was under investigation. Pretty good summer was looking good. Senior year was on the horizon and so was hopefully a good year. Eli went to summer school to bring his grades up so that he could try for Jr colleges. She was really proud of him and the other guys who were graduating joined him. That was a shock. Her dad was coming home and things were gonna go back to a normal existence.


	9. Chapter 9

Veronica looked at the rose on her hand that covered the Fitzpatrick brand . Angel ,Elis uncle was furious of the brand he knew what that meant. He had it covered for her as soon as she could get it done. He dad came home non the wiser of the brand, mad about the tattoo but at least he had no clue what she went thru. He was use to seeing Eli around all the time. He even spent nights on the couch. Elis Albuela adored Veronica and really saw them having a future. It was the first day of school and she was actually ridding with Felix today since Eli had freshman coming in. She was dressed and ready to go as her dad was leaving for the office.

"Are you gonna be home after school?"

"No dad Letty invited me for dinner. Angel wants to get my car later and check the engine it's making a sound."

"Okay. I'll drop him the key. "

The knock on the door sounded and then Felix let himself in. "Hey sister, you ready?"

"Yea, bye dad."

"Have a good day."

She got on the back and put on the helmet.

"Eli is waiting for us. I told him you were taking forever."

Veronica smacked him. "You were the late one."

Felix laughed and they were on their way.

When Veronica got to school she was in Elis arms right away.

"Dad is dropping my keys at Angels garage this morning. "

"Okay, good I don't like the sound coming from it." They walked into school together and to their lockers.

Logan was back after doing a rehab stint all summer, and things seemed to be the same.

"I'll see you after class." Veronica kissed Eli and said by to the others as she headed to class.

Norris looked at Elis face. "Your lucky. "

"What do you mean?" Eli was confused.

Felix laughed. "You found a future."

Eli never thought about the future. Was that what Veronica was , his future, kids, a home ,a wife, a life.

Classes began and it was nice not to be called a whore or slut or threatened every class. Veronica had a good day. She heard Wallace was moving back and she started talking to Cindy McKenzie (MAC) A computer wiz. They had a lot in common.

Lunch time came and she sat with the PCHers Logan tried to talk to her but one of the guys in the club scared him off. Eli looked around and saw a green baracuda car parked across from the school. He couldn't place where he saw it before.

"Ok guys I got journalism next so I will see you all later." She kissed Eli and was off. He looked back and the car was gone.

"Man let's hope for a quiet year." Felix said as they got up.

Veronica was hanging out with Wallace and catching up on what he had been doing living with his dad.

"Veronica I'm glad to be back. I missed it around here."

"You missed a lot that's for sure, but things have settled down."

"You and Weevil seem good."

"We are. We balance each other out, and I love him."

"Well hopefully he doesn't still hold a grudge against me."

Veronica shook her head. "Your good. Okay."

Eli was in auto body when he saw the green car again.

"Hey Felix, know anyone with a baracuda?"

Felix looked to where Eli was and shook his head. "Nope. Think something's up?"

"Don't know. I've noticed it twice now today. Put the work out to keep an eye out until we know for sure it's nothing."

/

They guy in the car watched the blonde girl with interest as she was walking through the courtyard with her friend. Laughing enjoying the conversation they were having. His job was easy. Kill the girl. Just needed to find the right time to do it. Her body guards were always near.

He'd find her alone soon. Then her screams would be music to his ears.


	10. Chapter 10

few weeks passed and things were still going good that everyone started to relax but Eli. He kept seeing that car sporadically around town like it was following him. He didn't say anything to Veronica but a few PCHers were also seeing it. Lately this girl Carmen had been Coming onto him, and he was liking the attention but he loved Veronica. She had all these big plans and they were intimidating. She had her sights set high for college while he was looking at community college if he were lucky.

He could admit somethings were beginning to get tense.

"Eli, if you apply to more colleges it gives you a chance to get outta here."

"V do you see us together in the future? I mean your looking at Harvard, Duke ,Berkley. Why your once criminal boyfriend is in a home community college working in a garage to pay bills. "

"Where is this coming from? I've never said your life wasn't good enough for me. Now that I want more for myself what, your not good enough?"

"V your gonna do something in life while where I'm at is probably it for me."

"It doesn't have to be! I love you. I'm not looking for a rich boyfriend with a big house, I'm looking to better myself for us."

"So I can live off of you? I don't think so."

"Eli..."

"I gotta go V. Let's take 5 I gotta figure this out."

"What? Are you serious?"

Eli left her place and went to a party at Bootsies. Veronica was still trying to process what happened.

Eli walked in and was greeted by everyone. He grabbed a veer from Norris.

"Where's V?" He asked.

Eli chugged the first beer then grabbed a second. "We're on a break. I don't think we're gonna work out."

"Are you serious? I thought you guys were good." Felix said hearing everything.

Eli shrugged and went to get a shot.

No one said much else about it. Carmen was hanging all over Eli by the end of the night both drunk off their asses. He didn't push her away when she started kissing his neck. They ended up finding a private room and Eli just followed her lead. He didn't think about it.

/

Veronica was in bed staring at the ceiling when her phone went off and she got a couple picture messages from an unknown number. Her heart shattered into 2. There were pics of Eli making out with Carmen, her kissing his neck, them naked in bed...

She printed the pics off and put them in an envelope with the necklace he gave her and everything small Eli had left at her house. Then she boxed up his shirts and jeans he had left there from staying over and the teddy bear he got her along with all of their pictures and tape the box shut. She had only been this hurt once in her life, and this was way worse.

Eli woke up the next morning with Carmen and knew he screwed up. He left Carmen in the bed and hurried home to shower and try to talk to Veronica about what he was feeling last night.

Veronica ignored his calls and texts all weekend so school would be the only place he could catch her.

/

Eli thought he got to school early Monday walking in with the PCHers Veronica was already at his locker.

"Hey V we gotta talk."

Veronica handed him an envelope which he opened and took the pictures out slowly before looking at her.

"Don't worry I got the message. Have a nice life." She turned and walked away while Felix looked at the pics .

"Dude you slept with Carmen? Your a dick." Felix went after Veronica while Eli threw the pictures away.

Everyone disbanded and headed to classes. Today was gonna be a bad day.

Veronica was at her car at lunch when Carmen walked passed her.

"Hey Carmen, I have something for you." She handed her the box. "These are Elis clothes and things he left at my house ,figured you would want them. He's all yours."

"Are you serious? Guess he finally came to his senses, and dumped you so he and I could be together."

"Yup! Congrats, you got him."

Veronica walked back to her afternoon classes for the day then left to go home. She was gonna go tomorrow morning and get all her stuff from Elis after he left for school.

She never paid attention to car following her all day as she went to get dinner and drop it with her dad, or when she took a case and went to do some surveillance.

Eli was miserable he had given Veronica her stuff back as she did him, but he was still putting a claim on her.

Veronica was at her locker when Logan surprised her.

"Hey Ronnie. What's going on?"

"Logan I don't really have time for chit chat right now."

"Let me take you to dinner. Please? No strings, just an apology."

Veronica mulled it over, and after thinking about Eli and Carmen she decided to agree.

"Ok, but no strings, and it doesn't mean were friends."

Logan held up his hands. "Hey I'm just trying to make it up to you for all the wrong I did."

Veronica nodded then headed to class.

Felix came up to Eli at auto shop, they weren't talking much because Felix was on Veronicas side.

"I hear Echolls is takin V out tonight. Is that what you wanted? Cause if he hurts her ,after I hurt him, I'm coming after you."

Eli got in his face. "Is that a threat?"

"No, it's a promise." Felix then walked away.

Eli was livid, he didn't want her to run to that jackass. He threw a wrench then walked to get some air.

/

Dinner with Logan wasn't so bad. They had nice conversation, and he kept his ego in check.

She noticed that there was a green car parked across from them and it followed them all the way to her house. She thought it was one of the guys from the PCH so she texted Felix when she got home.

"Please tell the club to not follow me around. If this is Eli's idea to pretend to care, I'm not amused."

Felix: "I'll look into it but were all doing stuff tonight. "

Veronica took a shower and went to bed. Her dad came home later. She felt the atmosphere change tonight, and she didn't like it.


	11. Chapter 11

Carmen was rubbing it into Veronicas face every chance she got that she and Eli were together. It hurt at first, but after a while she became numb to it. The car was still coming up here and there,and that bothered her but she kept it to herself.

"Hey V, what are you doing today?" Felix asked walking her to class.

"Um, I have work later at the coffee shop. "

"Are you ok? I mean for a white girl, you really white. "

"Gee, thanks for the compliment... I'm fine. I think I may be getting sick though. "

"Are you and Logan hanging out tonight?"

"No." She looked at Felix. "We aren't together. I guess we just hit the friend stage."

They saw Eli and Carmen talking , and Veronicas stomach turned. She rushed to the bathroom to vomit.

Carmen came in when she was rinsing out her mouth and washing her face.

"I didn't think sex with Eli could be so good. I don't know how you could give that up."

Veronica dried her face. "Been there done that, I was his girlfriend for a year. Careful he doesn't get boarded with you. Hopefully you don't have trouble keeping up with him. I never did." She then grabbed her bag and went to class.

After lunch Veronica headed home early. She had that stupid flu bug, and felt like death. She slept till she had to get up for work.

"Veronica, I'll be gone for a couple weeks. I got a jumper sighting in Las Vegas. Think you'll be okay? You look terrible."

"I'm always fine dad. I'll call Felix over or something. I think I have the flu. I'm calling off work."

He felt her for head. "No fever. See if Felix will bring you soup here's some money to give him."

Veronica got some ginger ale. "Ok dad. Be safe." She caught sight of the calendar as he left. The date had to be wrong. Had she really been that caught up.

She laid back down on the couch. She couldn't think about it.

/

Felix was finishing class and getting Veronicas assignments.

"Where's V?"

Felix turned to Eli." She's got the flu." He saw Carmen coming." There comes your girlfriend. I gotta go V needs this, and I won't be there at the warehouse tonight. I'm not leaving her while she's sick."

He turned on Eli and walked away.

Eli turned towards Carmen. "Hey Carmen."

She kissed his cheek. "Hey, maybe we can go out tonight."

"Carmen I'm not trying to be ignorant,but I'm trying to get Veronica back. I told you there was never gonna be anything between us. I know your telling everyone different, but it ain't gonna happen."

Carmen was furious.

Eli walked to his bike and left. The green car was there again.

Felix stayed with Veronica that night and they talked about their parents. Apparently Keith Mars and Marisol Toombs were an item. She was a nice woman. Veronica liked her, and when they were all together it was like a family. Keith even took her to Vegas a few weeks ago.

"Do you think our parents will get married?" Felix asked.

Veronica shrugged sipping her soup. "My dad is head over heels. Who knows, we could be brother and sister sometime soon."

"How are you feeling?"

"Like crap. I think I'm gonna go to the doctors tomorrow."

"Want me to take you?"

Veronica shook her head.

Eli sat across the street watching Veronica and Felix threw the window. He missed her.

He loved her.

He screwed up.

He sat there for a while before he headed home.

Felix went to school that morning while Veronica headed to the doctors. She felt worse this morning then she felt all day yesterday. She had cramps and a twisting feeling in her stomach.

/

"Veronica, I'm gonna take some blood and have you pee in a cup for me. I wanna make sure you don't have any infection or kidney stones."

She did as told and waited for the tests to come back. Hopefully it was a bug that would be gone soon.

"Veronica, I have your results back. I have to ask you when was your last period?"

"I'm not sure. I've been busy and I haven't really kept track."

The doctor started talking and Veronica felt her whole world fall apart. Throw the words she could make out from the doctor she could put it all together as she zoned out...

"Veronica,... Veronica? Do you understand?"

Veronica looked at her Doctor and nodded. She was given some pamphlets and sent on her way after a few more tests were scheduled. She drove home on auto pilot and only made it inside the door before she slid down the door to the floor and leaned against it. She was completely in shock,and couldn't get out of it.

/

She went to work that night but everyone could tell her head was somewhere else. What was she gonna do? She had a huge decision to make and she was making it alone, she shouldn't have to do this alone.


	12. Chapter 12

Veronica had been keeping to herself for a few weeks now. She had so much on her mind she just couldn't keep it together. Marisol and Keith had decided they were going to find a place together and move in with each other. That news was even more huge then her news she was holding in. She was really out of it lately,and everyone was noticing. Especially Felix and Eli.

"Hey V why don't you talk to me? Something's up."

"Felix if I could I would."

"You can."

Veronica was sitting with him at school the last place she wanted this to get out. "Felix, I have a huge problem..."

"You know I'm here for you "

Veronica looked around then down at her hands. This was eating her up and she needed to tell someone.

"Felix, I'm pregnant. I. Found out about a month ago."

"What?" Felix was in shock that was the last thing he thought he'd hear." Does Eli know?"

Veronica shook her head. "I'm not ready for that yet. I have an appt next week for an ultra sound to find out what I'm having and stuff... I don't know what I'm doing. Im alone."

"What do you mean V? I'm here for you."

"I tried to get an abortion but I heard the heart beat and couldn't do that to my baby. I was further along then they thought I guess."

"How far?..."

"4 months now. I'm due a month before graduation."

"Eli should know. He should be here for you. He would want to be here for this."

"I'm not ready."

Veronica caught sight of Eli with the rest of the PCHers and her stomach twisted. "I can't disappoint him like this Felix. I can't be the one who ruins his life... he'll hate me."

"Trust me V, he won't. I gotta go to class. I'll see you after school."

Veronica sat there and felt flutters in her stomach. What was she gonna do?

Eli watched her and noticed she looked different, sad even. He wanted her to talk to him. He watched her go and just wanted to grab her in his arms.

Veronica went through the whole day with the nagging feeling in her gut like the baby was trying to tell her it was there.

Her dad was so happy and she felt like she was ruining everything for everyone. Her dad, Eli, the family with Marisol and Felix that she and her dad were starting, ... Everything.

She got home that day to packing.

"Hey Dad, did we find a place?"

"Yup. A 4 bedroom in the 06. A nice house, not an apartment. We close in 30 days and I asked Marisol to marry me."

"Awe. Dad that's great. We have a family."

"Yes we do kiddo. You'll be going to Harvard or Duke and we will be the proud parents of an ivy league, and Felix is going to try for Junior College or Hurst. Our lives are finally taking off."

"Dad I'm not going to Harvard. I'm gonna try for Hurst."

"Why would you wanna do that. You got it in the bag." He was continuing to pack with his back towards her.

"I'm pregnant."

It was so low Keith had to stop and turn to face her.

"What?..."

Veronica wiped her tears. "I'm pregnant. I found out about a month ago. I'm due in april 28th."

Keith sat down.

"I'm so sorry daddy."

"How could this happen? You are smarter then this. Who's the ?..."

"Eli. He doesn't know yet. I haven't told him. I just told Felix this afternoon, and you. I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me."

Keith rubbed his hands over his face. "I could never hate you Veronica, but I'm disappointed."

Veronica understood that she was disappointed with herself.

"I gotta talk to Marisol. She has a right to know. We need to all talk."

Veronica nodded and headed to her room.

Later that night Keith had Veronica join him and Marisol and Felix in the living room. She sat on the couch by Felix.

"Are you going to kick me out?" Veronica had to know was she really going to be pushed to do this alone. Marisol sat down beside her and hugged her .

"No. We would never do that. You can stay with us as long as you need to ,were family. I had Felix at your age. I know how you feel. Your father and I are here for you, and so is Felix. We will help you with the baby, but you have to tell Eli. He has a right to know that his life is going to change."

"I know I'm just not ready."

Felix cleared his throat. "V he's gonna wanna be apart of this baby's life, and yours. His dad walked out on him before he was born and his mom left him with his Albuela after he was born. He doesn't even know his parents. He won't do that to you."

"I wish I had that faith. I'm ruining his life. I don't want him to hate me for this."

"He wont."

Keith sat across from his daughter. "We will take it one day at a time. We have the spare room for a nursery, and you will finish college. "

"I will."

"Keep your job and remember we will help but the baby is yours."

"I know dad. Thank you."

That evening they had dinner together and started packing Keith's apartment before working on Marisols place. Veronica went to bed feeling a little lighter about the situation.

She knew she needed to talk to Eli and get this all out in the open. She would start showing soon and then everyone would know..

/

Eli was still seeing that car around wherever he would go and it was driving him nuts, Felix said it was following V too. It had to be someone they knew. Veronica was still ignoring him like he was the plague, and he didn't know what to do to change that.

Felix wouldn't tell him anything.

"Eli, can we talk?"

He thought he was dreaming. He had to look twice to make sure that Veronica was now sitting across from him.

"Uh, yea. How are you?"

"I'm ok...I have something to tell you and I'm not sure how exactly your gonna take this."

"What? V I'm sorry for everything. I never wanted us to end. Nothing you say is gonna change that..."

"I'm pregnant."

Eli stopped talking and went thru what was just said. Was it real..

"What?"

"I'm pregnant. I found out over 2 months ago. I'm due April 28th. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I didn't know how."

Eli didn't say anything he was in shock.

"I know I sprung it on you I'm sorry. I'm sorry for ruining your life, I didn't want that, and I don't want you to hate me."

"I dont...I'm gonna be a father?"

Veronica nodded her head.

"Boy, girl?"

"I find out tomorrow. Do you wanna come?"

Eli nodded. "Can we work this out V. That's my baby in there. I wanna be apart of that."

"Let's go day by day. Right now I just want you to be there for him or her."

"I'm not going anywhere." He stood up and hugged her. "I can't believe you didn't tell me sooner."

"I didn't know how. I wasn't sure what I was gonna do at first, I was going to get an abortion but then I heard the heartbeat, and I just couldn't. I love it to much."

"I'm glad you didn't. Your not gonna be alone thru this Veronica, I'm here now."

Veronica smiled and took his hand to walk to class. They weren't together yet but it was a start.


	13. Chapter 13

Eli was there at Veronicas bright and early the day of her appointment. He told his Albuela and Uncle Angel what was going on, everyone seemed on board. That eased Veronica's mind. Keith and Marisol were going with them so they could make sure everything was ok. Eli was excited he still couldn't believe a part of himself was in Veronicas belly, and that connected them for life.

"Veronica Mars."

They got up and walked into a room. Veronica laid on the table and was asked to hold up her shirt and pull her pants down a little. There was a little round belly and Eli knew it would get bigger. The tech put some gel on her belly and right there before everyone's eyes was Veronicas baby. Moving, kicking it's little legs that were still developing. It was beautiful, Keith even shed a tear.

"Everything looks good. Would you like to know what your having?"

Everyone answered before Veronica could. "YES!"

Veronica laughed. "Yes please."

There was silence for a few minutes as the tech tried to get a good view.

"Its a healthy baby girl."

Veronica looked at Eli and he smothered her in kisses.

They left Veronica to clean up and then they were dropping the kids at school. Eli sent Felix a text so he would know. Felix took Veronicas car this morning so he could take her home after school.

They got there between classes and ran to their lockers.

"Where ya been Mars?"

Veronica turned around to Logan. "I had an appointment. Did I miss anything in calculus?"

"Not much. I think we have a worksheet or 2."

Veronica grabbed her books and shut her locker. "Did you need something?"

"Do you wanna go to dinner tonight?"

"Sorry Logan, I told you that would never happen."

"Just to study. I'm failing everything."

"How bout tomorrow you come over,and I'll help you."

"Ok. If that's what I get. I'll see u at 5 tomorrow. "

"Okay."

Veronica headed to class and made sure her shirt was loose she didn't want everyone to know yet.

Eli had a copy of the sonogram and showed Felix. "Your niece."

"I can't believe it."

"That makes 2 of us. "

"How's V?"

"Great I think. She seems good."

"I'm gonna have everyone look out for her so she's safe."

Eli put the picture in his pocket and called a meeting for tonight.

Veronica was getting stares all day and she knew why but it still bothered her. She looked out the window in journalism and saw the green car. It gave her an uneasy feeling. She needed to talk to Eli about it.

She headed to her locker and there was pictures taped to her locker of babies.

"Wow I knew you were a skank but a knocked up one was what I thought." Carmen said laughing.

Veronica got in her locker and switched books out then closed it like nothing happened.

Carmen wasn't letting it go. "What Mars don't know who the daddy is. I always knew those rumors were true on a level."

Veronica turned and smiled. Eli and I are happy about our baby. He can't wait to be a daddy. Guess you'll have to move on to someone else."

"Its Elis baby? Your lying."

"Nope. Sorry Carmen guess you'll always be second for Eli's attention."

Veronica walked to class everyone moving out of her way like she was contagious.

Guess everyone knew now.

Felix and Eli met her at the car after school and Felix clapped.

"Way to own your pregnancy."

Veronica shrugged . "I'm tired of the games. They were gonna find out sooner or later, guess now they know."

They rode home and dropped Veronica off before heading off to do club business. Veronica changed into sweats and made herself something to eat. She could feel that baby move and was still in awe. She checked the mail then sat down on the couch.

There was a letter for her. " We have you in our sights. Soon we'll have you."

There was no return address and the only thing that came to mind as following her was that green car. She got up and looked out the window but didn't see it anywhere. She threw the note away as a prank.

Eli had the guys doubling up for the Chop shop since numbers were getting low. He was the last put that evening and the green car was there. He went to confront whoever it was but they drove off throwing a ball of paper out the window as they went.

He picked up the note and opened it.

"Your most prized possession will be ours soon. Can you save her? Think your man enough?"

Eli looked to where the car disappeared ,and then he bunched up the note and tossed it before leaving.

/

Moving day came and all the PCHers were helping even though Keith was a little skeptical about it. He took something's out of storage for veronica like her old crib and rocking chair. She was so excited to have them in the nursery.

Veronica was carrying a box when Eli and Felix flipped.

"Girl your job is to un pack not lift heavy boxes." Felix said taking the box.

"I can lift some stuff just nothing heavy. Take a pill."

Eli laughed. "Just park yo ass. I'll feel better knowing my girls are safe."

Veronica sat at the picnic table and did some homework.

Moving was exhausting the guys sat down and waited for the pizza Marisol ordered for everyone.

"You always find a way to do homework don't you?." Hector asked.

"Well I'm bared from helping so I figured I'd do homework so I don't die of boredom."

Eli hugged her and put his hands on her belly. "Mi hija in there needs protected. So does her beautiful mommy."

"Can't believe your gonna be parents." Bootsies said wiping sweat from his brow. "It's crazy."

They ate then finished moving furniture in. Veronica headed to her room so she could start unpacking.

Eli and Felix were in his room .

"Hey man, I got a note a couple weeks ago and I wanna make sure we have V protected just in case."

Felix nodded. "My sister is double protected. She will be fine."

"Good."

Keith kissed Marisol that evening and looked around.

"We finally home. Now let's get those rings on our fingers."

"Keith I'm so ready to be your wife."

They turned off the lights and went to bed.

The green car watched from a distance the cigarette smoke clouding the windshield. His time was coming and they would have no where to run. Fear hasn't been experienced yet, but will be something the never forget.


	14. Chapter 14

It had been weeks since the move and veronica was trying to work ahead before she went into labor so she could graduate with her class.

She was still getting random notes but ignored them. She realized she should've took them to the cops or at least told her dad.

She was working and saving for the baby and Eli was helping that they started an account for them both to be just for the baby.

Things were going pretty good.

Eli was leaving the warehouse late that night. He never heard the footsteps or felt the hit to the back of his head till it was to late. He hit the ground and through his blurry vision he saw some drop a crowbar to the ground.

Veronica was leaving work that night when she saw the green car across the parking lot. It made her nervous as she walked to her car. There was a note on her windshield.

"Want your baby daddy to live, get in the green car. "

She looked at the green car and the note again. She send a quick text to Felix and then turned on her location on her phone and put it on sound off.

"My car is at work. Help me green car has Eli. Help us GPS on phone on."

She put her phone in her boot and walked with her bag to the car. She walked slowly and someone in a mask got out of the front pointing a gun at her.

"Drop your bag and throw your phone."

She pull her phone from her bag and threw it across the parking lot then threw her bag also before holding her hands up.

"Get in the back."

Veronica did as told.

Eli came to and was hanging from a pipe in a basement he thought.

"Well well look who's up."

Eli focused on the guy in a mask.

"You messed up our whole operation so now you suffer. I want the PCH."

"Man, it's not mine to give dog."

The guy punched him in the gut and the face.

"The PCHers follow you. Tell them they have a new boss and this all goes away.

"They won't listen to me it would go by vote man."

Another guy came in. "Our incentive just got here."

Felix got the weird text from Veronica and went to the hut and there was her car and he found her stuff in the parking lot also.

He called Keith. "Hey I got a weird text from V, something's wrong. Her cars here at the hut but she's not."

"Ok bring her stuff home I'll track her cell phone."

"Ok. I'm calling the club, and have them look out for her."

Felix headed home fast.

Veronica walked into the River Styxx and was led down to the basement. Eli was hanging from a pipe and he was bleeding and starting to bruise.

Eli saw Veronica and lost it. He fought against his binds.

"NO! Leave her outta this!"

"Awe but Weevil she's a big part of it. She messed up everything. To bad she has a spick growin inside of her. I'd still like to give her a turn."

Eli fought harder. "Man take it out on me leave V alone."

Liam pulled off his mask and went to Veronica.

"Are you scared? Do you think you and your abomination will make it thru this time."

"You won't get away with this."

Liam backhanded her and she fell into the guy behind her.

Eli tried to break free that his wrists started to bleed.

Veronica started at Liam and he struck her again. They threw her to the floor and cuffed her to a pole.

"Eli what do they want?"

"The PCH." He still tried to get free.

Veronica kept her free arm protectively around her child.

Keith followed her cell phone tracker to the River Styxx and called in the state police since he knew lamb wouldn't do anything. They just had to wait for back up. The PCHers were waiting with them.

Veronica tried to pick the lock on her cuff but soon heard footsteps.

"Well weevil what are you gonna do? "

"The PCH isn't mine to give. They don't have to follow my lead it's a vote. I told you that. Also if they get the West Coast Choppers involved it can be like world war 3. That's who we follow."

"Maybe you need more of a push "

He grabbed veronica by the hair and then uncuffed her before making her get on her knees in front of Eli.

"I can take your whole life away right here. Your spick kid, your girl. LOOK AT HER!"

Eli looked into Veronicas eyes, she hid her fear well. "I'm so sorry V."

Liam picked her and threw her into the brick wall behind him .

"V!"

Veronica blocked the blows as best she could.

"Man come at me not her. I'll give you my life for hers."

He fought and fought but got nowhere. Tears cascaded down his face as they took turns beating on Veronica.

Her cries and pleas fell on deaf ears. She protected her child as best she could. But it didn't matter.

Soon police sirens were seen and Liam looked out the window.

"Shit!"

They were completely blocked in as the police entered the River Styxx.

Keith waited with Marisol and Felix by the ambulance.

"Police get your hands up!"

Liam and his brother Bobby dropped their weapons and put their hands up.

Veronica laid on the floor in pain when she felt the contractions start.

"Eli! I'm having contractions."

An officer cut Eli loose and he crawled over to Veronica.

"Baby I'm so sorry, this is all my fault."

Veronica squeezed his hand in pain with her contractions. Liam and Bobby were arrested and taken out as the paramedics came in.

"How far along are you?" A paramedic asked.

"I'm 29 weeks."

The paramedic checked her and then the got her on the stretcher and covered up. Eli declined medical attention he needed to see Veronica was ok.

They got her outside and Keith rushed to her side.

"Daddy. It hurts."

"We will follow you to the hospital Veronica, everything will be ok."

They loaded her into the ambulance and Eli rode with her.

The ambulance rushed the streets as fast as it could.

Veronica held tight as they checked her blood pressure and pulse.

She felt her pants get wet and she shrieked in pain.

"My water broke."

The parametic, Grant checked her and cursed under his breath. There was blood mixed in. He helped her get her pants off keeping her covered with the blankets and threw them aside.

"Ok Veronica I need to to take deep breaths slow and steady. "

Veronica did as told knowing they weren't far from the hospital.

"Tell my dad. My phones in my boot."

Eli grabbed her phone and shot a text to Felix.

"B's water broke baby coming."

The ambulance pulled in and rushed her into labor and delivery where a nurse checked her and the call Veronicas doctor. She was dilated to 7 and being 29 weeks there were huge risks. Veronica wanted Marisol and Eli in there with her. Keith and Felix prayed and paced the waiting room.

"Ok Veronica your ready to start pushing I need you to hold her legs Eli and Mom."

"I'm her step mom."

Veronica gritted her teeth. "Your my mom. "

Veronica helped hold her legs as the doctor told her on the next contraction to push. Veronica took a deep breath and saw the incubator brought in with nurses in masks. She tried not to panic.

Veronica pushed for 5 mins before she welcomed her baby girl into the world. There was no cry, the whole room was silent.

"Is she okay?"

A small cry filled the room but the worry was still lingering.

They took the baby to the neo natal ward quickly. Nurses cleaned veronica up as she cried into Elis shoulder. Marisol went out to the waiting room to see Keith and Felix. A few of the club was there with them.

She wrapped Keith in a hug and cried. "She was so small. They didn't let veronica hold her before they took her to neonatology . She didn't cry Keith she made a meek sound and they took her. Felix wanted to be with his sister. The guys from the club and put their heads down in prayer.


	15. Chapter 15

It had been days since baby Navarro was born. Veronica got to hold her once and she was doing fine for the trauma both suffered. Veronica had barely spoken to Eli. She had a lot going thru her head at the moment. Eli came in to see Veronica holding their baby she was so tiny. He kissed the top of her head. Veronica looked distressed.

"What's up Veronica? What's going on in that head?"

Veronica looked at her daughter, they hadn't named her yet and she was so innocent.

Veronica let out a sob. "I wanna put her up for adoption."

"What!?"

"As long as we keep her she's going to be thrust into a life where she will constantly be in danger. Especially if the Fitzpatricks keep coming after you or me. I don't want that for her. She's innocent and having us as parents will ruin that for her."

"V she's our daughter. Is this why you won't name her?!"

"Can you honestly say that next time Liam has a bone to pick with you and they take her your gonna be okay with that. What if one of them later in life rape her? She has a chance at a safe life, we dont."

Eli looked at his daughter and then took her from Veronica. He had tears running down his face.

"I'm so sorry baby girl." he kissed her head again as her blue eyes looked up at him. He looked at Veronica. "Do what you think is best. I won't fight it. I don't want her to be in danger like you were and are. She deserves better."

Veronica cried then called an adoption agency.

They told their families and friends what they were doing.

Veronica had been going back and forth for a while on the adoption option. She looked at her baby girl and just couldn't do it. The doctor brought in the birth certificate and Eli watched as Veronica wrote the baby's name and then theirs.

Olivia Rose Navarro

Eli smiled and kissed her head. He never wanted to give up his baby girl, he knew what he needed to do. Keep them safe .

He was going to call their leader the one he got his commands from and get jumped out. He wanted to be a good dad to Olivia, and a better man for Veronica. He wanted to live the clean life. He knew the PCH would still have his back.

/

Veronica was being released today but their daughter had to stay for a while longer. Veronica was devastated leaving her there.

When she got home Marisol helped her lay down and consoled her as the tears fell from her eyes. It felt to her as if they had lost their child co pletely, and she thought of how grateful she was now that she didn't put her up for adoption.

Eli looked around Olivia's nursery as he unpacked the things friends sent and family, and then stuff the hospital gave them. Soon she would be in this room and finally their little family would be whole.

Days passed and Veronica and Eli practically lived at the hospital with Olivia. She was getting stronger everyday and gaining weight. Soon she would be home.

The month passed and Veronica finally got the news she was waiting for...Olivia could cone home. Eli picked them up and took them to Veronica's where the family was suppose to be to meet her. Veronica held her close as she got her from the car.

"I love you so much baby girl." Veronica then kissed her head.

Eli bent down and kissed her head and then kissed Veronica before taking them inside.

"Everyone, meet Olivia Navarro."

Veronica came in and Letty wanted her first. Veronica sat down and watched her family greet the new addition. It killed her that she would be leaving her for school in the next week. Marisol was going to watch her and so was Eli's Albuela.

People started to leave and Olivia was laying down in the pack and play in the livingroom sleeping while they ate dinner.

"Well Veronica how does it feel?" Felix asked taking a bit of green beans.

"I don't think it felt as real as it does now. I feel perfect."

"Well Keith and I decided to marry this weekend. A small ceremony just you guys."

"Dad that's great. Can I call you mom?"

Marisol laughed. "Of course, and now I'm a GiGi. I love it."

Eli was staying on the couch this week incase Veronica needed help. So marisol made up his bed while he and Veronica bathed Olivia. She fussed the whole time. Crash course in parenting 101.

They fed her and Veronica laid her in the bassinet in her room then went to bed. Felix and Eli were talking and playing cards.

"Man I never seen you this happy." Felix said grabbing 2 cards.

"I'm gonna marry her. I don't want anything but her and my daughter. Olivia is perfect. I'm a dad... its still sinking in, but its awesome."

"I gotta niece. I can't believe it all. Ill get your and V's work tomorrow in school."

"Thanks man."

"I'm going to bed man. Ill see you tomorrow."

Eli nodded and cleaned up the cards as Felix went upstairs and he headed to the couch. Listening to the monitor he had that was also in Veronica's room.

Life was beginning for the next part and he was ready for it all.


End file.
